


Defeated, Not Conqured

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Implied/Referenced Battle, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: After a devastating battle, Virgil stands before the man responsible for the destruction of everything he's built.





	Defeated, Not Conqured

Virgil stood on the ruins of what had been his castle, now utterly destroyed around him.  His minions were either dead, their corpses buried in the rubble around him, or they'd fled into the woods abandoning him.  He stood in his shredded black robes, blood dripping from his wounded arm, at least one broken rib making it difficult to breathe.  Virgil stood his ground on the remains of everything he had spent the last ten years building, defeated, but not conquered.

He kept his face expressionless as he looked at the Prince before him, sword pointed at his throat.  The prince barely had a scratch, his circlet still shining on his forehead, his sash still in place, and no serious injuries to speak of.  The prince glared at him from behind his sword.

“Your reign of terror ends here, villain,” the prince announced in a voice loud as thunder and as sure and commanding as a God, “Do you have anything to say before I dispose of you?”

Virgil looked at the handsome Prince, so smooth and untouched and felt a wistful romantic ache in his chest.  Once upon a time, he had been so bold and self-assured.  Once upon a time, he could have loved this man.

“Be careful, Prince _Roman_ ,” Virgil responded, his voice low but clear and chilling. “I wasn’t always the villain.  The world turned their back on me.” He eyed the handsome prince. The world had certainly turned on him, shunned him and called him evil, twisted, corrupted, unnatural, all because he’d fallen in love; fallen in love with another man.  “One day they will do the same to you.”

Virgil fell to his knees, the pain suddenly too much.  The physical pain of his injuries he could deal with, worse had been done to him before, but the remembered pain of losing his family, his community, and his Love was agonizing.  His parents, his tutor, his priest, his friends, and the boy he’d loved had rejected him, tortured him and left him to die.  The pain had bred a deep and unyielding bitterness, but the pain had stayed to keep it company.

“Kill me then, it won’t leave a stain on your conscience.  Did anyone even tell you why you should destroy me, or did you even ask? Did you ever wonder who I used to be?” Virgil glared with contempt and defiance at the prince even through the tears welling up in his eyes.

Roman lowered his sword,

 


End file.
